Fallen Legend
Ryan, better known as Fallen__Legend is an Dutch Minecraft wrestler, and current EPW World Champion. He has held the championship for over 250 days, making him the second longest reigning Minecraft Wrestling champion of all time. He became the fourth Minecraft Wrestler to reach 200 days with a championship. He is also the current MXW International Champion, in his first reign. Career EPW Ryan joined Minecraft Wrestling on April 4, 2017, and got signed to NXW a few weeks later. On January 2018, he debuted on the main roster after the disbandment of NXW. When EPW started, he went back to the development scene where he's currently most active and became the EPW briefcase holder. On April 13, 2018, Fallen cashed in his briefcase on WilsonA, and won the EPW World Championship. Elite fought Fallen in an EPW Title Match at EPW Blaze of Glory, only to fall short. At EPW Rising Revolution, Fallen retained his championship against SirPlaysMC in a 2/3 falls match. By hitting a new finisher called the Neverlast after Sir miraculously kicked out of the fallen fire. At EPW No Good, Fallen retained the EPW World Championship against AlphaKenah16. At EPW Into The Fire he retained his EPW championship against DobbyMXW in a 3 stages of hell match. At EPW Time Is Running Out, Fallen once again retained the EPW Championship against Dobby by a time limit draw. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Fallen walked out of 2018 with the EPW World Championship still in his hands, retaining against Dobby, EliteIAm, and Koolbuzz. MXW At Locked Away (2018), TheScottSpen attacked JDStevens12 with his MXW International Title, causing a DQ, allowing Scott to retain. Scott attacked JD after the match, where Fallen would come out and save JD. A six man International Championship ladder match was set up for Xtreme Chaos 3 where Scott would defend against BuRnZyBoYT, JDStevens12, IAmLynk, UltimateGuy22, and Fallen. At MXW Xtreme Chaos 3, BuRnZ would win the championship. Fallen defeated Mrloveminecraft to become the #1 contender for the Universal Championship. At MXW Insurgence (2018) he was defeated by MXWMiNi in a MXW Universal Championship match. After the match MiNi went to attack Fallen as goal to end his career but was saved by the returning Crews1. At Lone Survivor (2018), Fallen entered at number four in the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet. Fallen eliminated number three NonviableAtom and number four ITacoTaco. He was eliminated by number six JDStevens12. At Xecution (2018), Fallen defeated Dobby and Kenah to become the new International Champion. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Fallen Fire (Striking Spear) * Neverlast (Back to Belly piledriver) Signature Moves: * Stormram (Battering Ram) * F-Throw (Top Rope German Suplex) * Q-Fall (Sommersault Springboard Legdrop) Entrance Themes * "The Happiest Man" by Royalty Free Music * "Dark Matter 02 Orchestra" by Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh_6GN5ksQQ Dark Matter 02 Orchestral arrangement]' by Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon '(Current) * "In the Final GaMetal" by Jonny Atma (Heel theme) Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 7 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * EPW Any Match Case (1 Time) * EPW World Champion (1 Time) HXW *HXW Television Champion (1 Time) *HXW Global Champion (2 Times) *Final HXW Global Champion MXW * MXW World Cup 2017 Winner * MXW International Championship (1 Time) Other * No Title Won Record Holder (1 year and 9 days. Broken on the 13th of April 2018) * Second Longest Reigning Champion Of All Time * Longest Reigning Men’s Champion of all time Category:Good Pages Category:Current Wrestler